


Dead Alive

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, First Kiss, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Post-Canon, Temporary Character Death, Zombie Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will's stubborn refusal to eat the meat Hannibal brings to the table results in more than either of them bargained for.





	Dead Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by this idea on tumblr though it's not much like the idea at all. 
> 
> http://howishughdancyevenpossible.tumblr.com/post/172835592817/santa-clarita-diet-au-where-will-is-the-one-that

Will sat across from him at their tiny dining table, agitated and almost feral in his anxiousness.

It had been nearly a month now since their fall and he still refused to eat any of the meat Hannibal brought to their table, instead stubbornly going out of his way to stick with a vegetarian lifestyle. Hannibal had started to choose their kills based on the gardens they kept but had no thanks from Will for the consideration.

They were now in the midst of a frost for the past few days, the cold not showing care for Will’s stubbornness and the garden out back rather dead.

He knew Will was hungry but feigned indifference as he cut into the unfortunate Mr. Ambrose.

Will’s heavy breath made him start to feel oddly guilty for the hunger in his eyes and he would’ve passed the meat over if not for the anger in them as well.

“You can take the car,” he mused, “I’m certain there is a shop nearby.”

There was a flash of the beautiful monster that helped facilitate the Red Dragon’s demise before Will shot up from the table, grabbed the keys from the hook, and left.

Hannibal sighed and felt saddened to be much more alone in this journey than he’d hoped. The thoughts of delightfully murdering across the world with Will at his side seemed now to be only dreams.

For the rest of the night after he’d eaten without much enthusiasm he pretended not to worry as the hours ticked by without Will’s return.

Perhaps he’d left for good?

Hannibal went to bed with melancholic thoughts in his head of being alone and attempted to harden his heart once again as it had been before Will. The attempt seemed futile and after several hours he got up and went out to the porch, desperate to feel the cold air on his face.

That was where he found him.

Will lie spread eagle on his belly with blood covering the whole of his shirt. Hannibal fought the panic that rose to the surface and hurried to turn Will over to inspect his wounds.

He saw the blood continued on the other side and even up to his mouth, along with several holes in the clothes that covered his upper torso.

Hannibal put two fingers to his pulse and tears filled his eyes.

Will was dead.

He gathered him up into his arms and sat on the cold porch, somber and filled with anger the likes in which he’d never known before now.

“Stupid, stubborn, reckless,” he hissed, “If only you would’ve…”

Hannibal turned to look at Will’s face.

He looked like he was lost in a deep sleep.

The anger faded into immeasurable sadness as he did the one thing Will wouldn’t appreciate him doing to his corpse other than eating it:

He stole a kiss.

Will’s lips were less stiff than he expected, pliable and almost warm. Hannibal teased his tongue into the dead mouth and paused at the taste just as he felt the body in his arms come to life. He was kissed back with much enthusiasm, a frenzied hunger that made him moan even as he fought for breath. When Will bit his tongue they both shuddered at the sensation.

Hannibal broke their kiss and watched Will lick his lips, his eyes wild as he breathed without a pulse.

“I’m hungry, Hannibal,” Will whispered, “So hungry.”

Hannibal touched his pulse again to be sure.

Nothing.

“I have just the thing you need.”

Will staggered up on his feet and tried to open the door, though his hands slipped as he attempted to get his equilibrium without a live body. Hannibal put an arm around his neck and helped him inside to their shared bed.

He found the uncooked remainder of Mr. Ambrose in a Tupperware container and took off the lid. Will growled from across the room and Hannibal felt his heart swell with happiness as he walked to the bed.

Will yanked the bowl from him and started to eat the uncooked remains, his slurps and chews music to Hannibal’s ears.

“Everything will be ok,” he said as he reached out and touched Will’s cheek.

There were tears in Will’s eyes as he ate, his unhappiness obvious though Hannibal knew with time even that would fade.

They would kill together, eat together, and he knew with that one kiss they would love each other more intensely than he’d ever imagined.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, his voice think with emotion, “So very beautiful.”

The Tupperware fell from Will’s hands and he reached out to him. “I don’t—“

Hannibal pulled him in for another kiss, this one soft and tender. He felt Will fall limp in his embrace and lowered him down onto the bed. He shed their clothes with slow deliberation till before long they succumbed to passion with blood and meat on their tongues.

He laid his head on Will’s quiet chest after and felt a soft touch through his hair.

“What happened?”

“I found a garden,” Will whispered, “The lights were dark and I thought they weren’t home so I started to steal everything I could. I even ate some questionable lettuce I was so hungry.”

“But they were home,” Hannibal guessed, “And shot you.”

“Yeah,” Will whispered, “A couple times. I got to the car and just wanted to get back to you. I…I saw a man on the side of the road as I drove. He…I dunno what happened but I bit off his nose. I spit it out and just kept driving.”

Hannibal smiled and lifted his head. “A waste of good meat.”

Will laughed. “You want to go back and get him?”

Hannibal laid his head on Will’s chest again and closed his eyes. “No, I am more than happy to lay here forever.”

Will pulled him closer. “I’m a zombie,” Will said, “You do realize that right?”

“Of course,” Hannibal mumbled against his chest, “And you have chosen your partner well as I am more than happy to provide you with adequate sustenance. Do not let it worry you. Go to sleep.”

“I can’t sleep,” Will sighed, “I feel like I could run a marathon.”

Hannibal lifted his head and smiled.

“I am quite happy to join you for a marathon.”

Will laughed and flipped them over.


End file.
